Colossus
Colossus is a floating island resort featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. The floating islands set the scenes for the events of 'Karma', the sixth mission of the Black Ops II campaign. Colossus also hosts the multiplayer map, Plaza. In the storyline, David "Section" Mason, Mike Harper and Javier Salazar investigate the islands. It is also rumored that Raul Menendez has invested in the Colossus islands as they have to extract a high value individual (HVI), interrogate and then kill her. Description Colossus is a luxury resort, with elaborate pools, rooms, shopping venues, and clubs, one of which is Club Solar. It appears in the mission "Karma," and is located near the Cayman Islands, in the Atlantic Ocean, and also on a multiplayer map. The city is held up by a large metal hull, explaining why it is referred to as the "Floating City." The Colossus can move from place to place with its multiple thrusters and turbines. According to Salazar, the resort is considered to be the richest city in the world and how the richest 1% of the world lives. The resort also is relatively well-guarded, with a full armory and security detail, along with A.S.D.'s for support in case of a terrorist attack. Menendez's men were able to get through security because some of Menendez's mercenaries had infiltrated the security detail. Colossus was targeted by Raul Menendez, partly because of its wealth, but primarily to find a person of great interest to him: Chloe Lynch, also known as 'Karma', was a former employee of Menendez's shell company, Tacitus. In addition to this, she was the creator of a Celerium WORM which was essential to Menendez's plans, and so he deployed his second-in-command, DeFalco, to find and capture her. At the same time, US Navy SEALS consisting of Mike Harper, Javier Salazar and David Mason had infiltrated Colossus under the guise of union inspectors and had uncovered Chloe's identity and location. In Club Solar, the SEALs tried to convince Chloe to accompany them, only to be interrupted by the arrival of DeFalco and several mercs. DeFalco killed the DJ with a single shot to the head and grabbed a clubber as hostage. When Chloe did not reveal herself, DeFalco mercilessly shot the hostage in the head and prepared to do the same to another. Chloe, not wanting another innocent woman killed, stood up and was grabbed by a merc. DeFalco then ordered the club patrons massacred, though most escaped in the confusion of the SEALs returning fire. DeFalco detonated explosives planted throughout the city, causing considerable damage, while the security guards battled invading Mercs in the shopping mall complex. The automated defenses were armed to respond to a terrorist attack, but they were programmed to eliminate all armed personnel not belonging to the security detail, so they also attacked Mason and the other SEALs. As DeFalco made his way to the evac bay with Chloe, he was spotted by Mason. What happens next is dependent on the player. If they are not swift enough, DeFalco will escape with Chloe, though she can be optionally rescued in Yemen. On the other hand, if one is fleet of foot, they can catch up to and kill DeFalco, rescuing Chloe and putting a big blow to Menendez's plans, though Chloe acknowledges that it won't stop him permenantly. Colossus was severely damaged during the mission "Karma" by both sides, but was not destroyed. ''Gallery Colossus 2 Karma BOII.jpg|Another view of Colossus. Aeroplane landing Colossus resort BOII.png|A inside view of a jet landing to Colossus shown in the mission "Karma". Shiran Aeroplane taking off Colossus Karma BOII.png|Note the pre-release name of "Jiran". Colossus_BOII.png|Overview of the Island. Karma Menu BOII.png|Colossus as seen on the mission selection screen. Colossus logo BOII.png|Colossus' logo. VTOL Al Jiran BOII.png|The VTOL in use with the resort as a shuttle for guests and vistors. "Al Jiran" (Neighbour in Arabic, in multiplayer the city is said to be in the Indian Ocean.) is very similar to "Al Jinan"; the original name for the resort during development. Trivia *The logo for the Solar nightclub featured within the mission Karma bears a remarkable resemblance to the Treyarch logo. The island itself bears a resemblance as well. This can be best seen on the picture of the Colossus on the mission select screen. *"Colossus" means "Gigantic Statue" in Latin. *There are several sailboats in the water to the far north east of the city that the player can see as Harper, Salazar, and David are going down the elevator. *The Colossus logo appears on a flag in ''Call of Duty: Heroes as a decorative item. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Locations Category:Locations